disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doggy Days
Episode Summary When Luke and Mackenzie go to the park, Kevin the dog comes back. She freaks out. After the park, Mackenzie tells Luke that she could have three wishes come true. One: She could be stronger than Hercules. Two: She could have an American Name. And three: She could turn into any place or thing. She admits that she's been everywhere; just Luke hasn't seen her. Meanwhile, Zuri opens a Sass Lesson, and Ravi joins. Script (DO NOT EDIT) SCENE ONE Luke: We're going to the park; we're going to the park. We're going to the- Emma: Stop! Mackenzie's coming and I'm gonna make sure you aren't annoying, alright? Even though that's impossible. Luke: Mackenzie's coming? Oooh ya. Emma: No. Go. (She gasps) (Kevin comes in with Samantha) Emma: Eww!! A dog! Luke: Oh hey. Its Kevin. (Mackenzie comes in) Macy: Wait is that a- Luke: A what? Macy: A- Luke: I guess so. Macy- I gotta go. (Emma sighs) Emma: SEE! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD DRIVE HER AWAY! (She strangles Luke) Luke: Aaah!! THEME SONG Hey Jessie! Hey Jessie! It feels like a party everyday! Hey Jessie! Hey Jessie! But they keep on pulling me every which way! Hey Jessie! Hey Jessie! My whole world is changing spinning around. They got me going crazy and their shaking the ground. But they took a chance on the new girl in town. And I don't wanna let them down down down. Hey Jessie! Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. Hey Jessie! Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. It feels like a party everyday! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey Jessie! SCENE TWO Zuri: Hello, my name is Zuri. I will be teaching you guys how to sass. Ravi: What are you doing? Zuri: Theses people give me twenty bucks just to learn how to sass. Losers! (She laughs) Ravi: You are teaching people to sass? That's... Great! I could finally stand up to Luke! Zuri: Gimme twenty bucks. (Ravi gives her twenty bucks) (Zuri laughs again) Zuri: Take your seat, Youngling. Ok. First I need a volunteer. Katie: I'd like to. Zuri: Katie? You? But you're so nice! Katie: Thanks but I can handle it. Zuri: Ok, Ok. You need to tell me what you would say to this, ok? Katie: Ok. Zuri: Where do you live? The other side of the Lame-bow. Katie: Why do you have to be so mean?? (She cries away) Zuri: Um... Can I have another volunteer? SCENE THREE Macy: It's ok, it's ok. You can tell him. Luke: Me? Macy: Yes. I've been around.... Luke: What? Macy: Okay. Say a name. Luke: Okay... um...... Alex Russo? Macy: Who? Luke: Nevermind. Um... Creepy Connnie. Macy: Creepy Connie. (She turns into Creepy Connie) Luke: AAH!!! Macy: Scared now? There's more. SCENE FOUR Zuri: Okay Ravi. It's your turn. Come here. Ravi: Anything, Sire. Zuri: First of all, Don't call me Sire. Second of all, say something mean to Katie. Katie: I'm not sure I can handle this. Should I quit? Zuri: Heck to the no! You need to pass this class. Now. Ravi. Go. Ravi: You are a... person! Sass. Sass. Sass. Sass... Sass. Zuri: Oh my gosh, Ravi, you need help. Ravi: It's not fault!! It's just hard to be nice. Zuri: Hey where did Katie go? Ravi: Were you even listening to me, Savage Monkey? Zuri: Better. But you need some work. I get Katie back. STAY HERE UNICORN. I called you a unicorn cuz you got a big horn. (Zuri leaves) Ravi: What? SCENE FIVE Luke: Why didn't you tell me you could do thid? Macy: I knew you wouldn't get used to it easily! Luke; What else can you do? Macy: Well, I'm stronger than aany human being alive. Luke: What?! I'm sorry. I don't know if I can trust you anymore. First about India and now this? What else have you been keeping from me? Macy: Let me finish! Luke: Fine. Make it snappy. (Mackenzie's eyes turn red) Luke: I mean... please tell me!! (scared) he. he. he. Mackenzie: Okay. I have a lot of abilities. But I am really strong. Stronger than anyone alive. I can turn into anyone or anyplace. And i wished I could speak English and have an American name. Please. I didnt't tell you this for you! Luke: I don't know Mackenzie. (sad) Mackenzie: Luke! Luke: Mackenzie I- (hugs her) Forgive you!! Oh I missed you! Mackenzie: I didn't go anywhere. Luke: Yes. You left from my heart. But I knew I had to bring it back. Mackenzie: Aww, come here Luke!! (hugs him) SCENE SIX- Credits Jessie: Ugh. With Zuri doing the sass, and Luke is crashed, and Ravi being weird, Bertram having the beard, well can you change the title of this show Jessie Loses Her Mind? It would get a million views. Don't you think, Charles? (Charles the stuffed animal nods his head) 'The End! :)' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes